Metal Sonic vs Mewtwo
Metal Sonic vs Mewtwo is Peep4Life's first DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 1! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! Two creations of evil scientists clash. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Mewtwo felt... A presence. Nearby was a new building with Eggman's signature on the front of it. Mewtwo could feel an evil being from within the building. He entered the base and came face to face with a blue machine. Its red eyes sprang into life and lunged for Mewtwo with a homing attack. Mewtwo glided to the side. Metal Sonic turned around and he and Mewtwo faced each other, and Mewtwo charged a Shadow Ball. Here we go! Mewtwo blasted a Shadow Ball and Metal Sonic rolled under the attack. Metal fired a shot from his chest and Mewtwo used Barrier to defend himself. The shot exploded into machinery. Metal followed the attack with a homing attack, launching his metal frame into Mewtwo's chest. Mewtwo took to the air and grabbed Metal Sonic with Psychic and threw him into a wall. Metal recovered with ease and delivered a jumping kick and followed with a punch, sending Mewtwo into the floor. Metal Sonic then copied all the abilities Mewtwo had, granting him the same moves as his foe. Both fired Shadow Ball but Mewtwo's natural psychic gift gave him an advantage over Metal. Mewtwo then used future sight, if the battle dragged on he may need a new opening. Metal Sonic took advantage with a Shadow Ball and the super effective move slammed Mewtwo to the ground. Mewtwo slammed the robot with his tail but this did minimal damage. Mewtwo used Psychic and grabbed machinery, throwing it at Metal Sonic. The Pokemon followed up with Aura Sphere, but Metal countered with Black Shield. Metal kept the shield up to repel a Swift attack too before retaliating with another blast from his chest. Mewtwo crashed through a wall and into a large metal frame. Metal then became Neo Metal Sonic, he fired lightning from his hands at Mewtwo but he used Barrier to block the shot. Realising his new form may not be enough, Neo Metal Sonic became Metal Madness. Mewtwo then decided he may need a transformation of his own, and with that, he became Mega Mewtwo Y. Metal Madness fired a flamethrower at Mega Mewtwo, who responded with Psychic. He redirected the attack and engulfed Metal Madness with his own flames. Mega Mewtwo took to the air and unleashed a Psystrike. The blast connected but Metal Madness continued his onslaught, firing a missile at Mega Mewtwo. The original impact was dodged but the explosion was not. Mega Mewtwo fell before Metal Madness. Metal Madness then fell for himself: Future Sight to the rescue! Mega Mewtwo then used Psychic, throwing Metal Madness out of the base, he followed him and fired Aura Sphere. The fighting type move was cancelled out by a flamethrower and the flames reached Mewtwo and began to burn him. Mewtwo used Recover, replenishing some of his health. Metal Madness fired a second missile but this time, Mewtwo gripped it. Metal Madness used his strength to power past his missile... Straight into a Shadow Ball. The move lowered Metal's defenses against special moves and Mewtwo loomed over his foe and unleashed another Psystrike. DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Premiere Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist